1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an encapsulation sheet, a flat panel display device, and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display device, and more particularly, to an encapsulation sheet in which the method of mounting a getter for absorbing moisture is improved, a flat panel display device having the encapsulation sheet, and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many studies have been conducted to form thin flexible flat panel display devices such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses due to their driving characteristics.
However, a display unit of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is degraded by moisture penetration. Accordingly, the degradation of the display unit by moisture penetration is prevented by mounting a getter in the flat panel display device.
So far, in order to mount the getter a getter paste is coated around the display unit by dispensing or screen printing in a vacuum.
However, this method is complicated and time consuming. Also, due to outgassing of a binder, which is added to the getter paste for coating, the display unit may be contaminated.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a simple and safe method of mounting a getter.